The Magnet Called Our Fate
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: We were friends when we were little. Separated when we were teens. Yet, still close as ever. Who governs with the magnet that is our fate? I'm not sure, but I know that we shall connect forever. SasuNaru. AU My first Naruto fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre A.N:**

Kirua: Ehh, I guess I'm not doing as well with stuff. Gomen.

Yami: But, do not fear because persistence is rewarded with product.

Kirua: This shall be a SasuNaru fic. My first actually. So treat it with care.

Yami: Oi, on with the fic.

Kirua: Kay...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Magnet Called Our Fate - Chapter 1: White Flags Can Wave Oh So Miserably Until Someone Comes Along<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You know...it all started when we were young. He and I were close and yet distant simultaneously.<em>

_Though what stayed the same always was that we cared for one another no matter what._

_Even when we went sour, Sasuke Uchiha and I, Naruto Uzumaki were the other's foundation in this vast dangerous world we call reality._

_And to be honest I don't regret it._

_Here's our story and how we developed in the helix of time._

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Elementary Playground<strong>

_ Naruto Uzumaki, 4, started his first day of kindergarten. He is a very amicable child and loves to talk and play. But of course, it's only when he has gotten used to the others around him and made friends. Sadly, in his shy state, he hasn't made not even one friend. So on a bench in an orange polo and navy blue shorts, he played with a new toy car he got for a gift from his father who doesn't see him much due to business trips. Not expecting anyone to bother him until..._

"Vrooom...vrrroom..." Naruto quietly said while his car would drive around the bench, his hand guiding it. The blonde toddler was in his little world till he was knocked out of it. "Hey, you!" One of the older kids called. Naruto looked up and saw a few kids marching up to him. Little shy Naruto grew timid as the group exerted aggression. "...Hi." He said softly as the three stared him down. They started making the poor blonde so uncomfortable, he clutched his toy car tightly and struggled to keep calm. "Who's toy car is that?" The lead boy asked. "It's mine." Naruto replied. happily smiling. "Well I want it." The lead stated. That turned Naruto's smile into a frown. "It's mine though." He said his voice only wavering ever so slightly. "And it's mine now. Take it from him." The lead ordered the other two, both reacting to the order instantly. Naruto struggled to keep his cherished toy, but with two first graders on him, the toddler failed. "See, I have it now." The lead mocked as they gave him the toy after Naruto fell off the bench. "Give it back..." Naruto ordered, his eyes prickling with tears and his cheeks red, puffed out and his fist balled.

"No way! It's ours now." The boy on the left said. "It's not yours! Papa gave that to me yesterday! So...give it back!" Naruto retorted, trying to get his toy car back. The leader being taller than Naruto put one arm up and pushed the blonde away. Naruto was what most would call "Vertically Challenged" due to his height being less than the kids his age. So after six minutes of attempting to get his treasured toy, enduring taunts and esteem-lowering insults, Naruto gave up. Falling to the ground, the blonde toddler wept softly as the trio of first graders walked away with his toy car. The staff failed to recognize his distress but it didn't go unnoticed by a certain raven haired boy.

Sasuke Uchiha, 5, a loner who is advanced for his age watched as the end of Naruto's altercation occurred. Sasuke watched under a nearby tree as the first graders tormented the quite blonde. Seeing that type of behavior from 'upperclassmen' was the reason Sasuke rarely talked to anyone. They don't know how to respect others the way he envisioned it. But seeing the blonde softly weeping on the floor, angered him. He heard that he was new but regardless it didn't seem to fit with Sasuke that the new boy who seemed quite shy and timid to be so sad and upset. So, doing what he felt was best, Sasuke went up to the boys and confronted them. "Hello." He said blatantly. The three scrutinized his appearance. Sasuke had on a navy blue t-shirt and white shorts. "What do you want weirdo?" The leader asked. Dismissing the previous comment, he looked the leader in the eyes and said, "Give his back his toy." Pointing straight at Naruto. "No, this is my toy. That little crybaby can't even get it himself. So why should I give my stuff back to him?" The leader replied. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Alright then. I'll give it back to him." Sasuke said kicking the leader's shin harshly and repeating the same to his lackeys before snatching the car back and watching them hold their shins on the floor. "I will say this once. Leave him alone. He never did a thing to you guys. And if you really want to get me angry, do so again." He stated, his onyx eyes sparkling with a black flame. And with that, he walked towards Naruto.

Still weeping on the floor, Naruto wiped his eyes. Blinking till his vision cleared up, he saw a boy walking towards him. Slightly afraid and yet a little relieved someone has come to help him out, Naruto examined the other as their distance shortened. It seemed interesting to him that the boy was pale, with black eyes and black raven hair. His clothing seemed simple, but nevertheless, this boy was a new person so Naruto was of course nervous beyond comprehension.

When the raven haired boy reached the blonde, they seemed to acknowledge each other, but in a very peculiar way. As if playing charades, they seemed to go into a pantomimed state, simply no words but the actions being conveyed ever so slowly to what would've been us but unbelievably swift for them, contained an overabundance of pith. After, the raven gave the blonde his treasure back, which resulted in the blonde being astonished and overjoyed they sat down and had an introductory conversation.

* * *

><p>After learning a bit about each other, Sasuke and Naruto talked about the most random things off the top of their head. This went on till recess was over. When they were going to go to their separate class, Naruto stopped Sasuke. "Susuke...are we friends now?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Sasuke nodded. Naruto's face lit up and he ran to his class as he waved back at Sasuke. Sasuke waved back until it struck him. "Wait...did he just call me Susuke?!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N:<strong>_

Kirua: Hoped you liked it...

Yami: Don't worry, Hikari. They'll love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magnet Called Our Fate - Chapter 2: Jealousy**

* * *

><p><em>Don't get me wrong, that blonde took me a long way. But when those guys popped up? That shy quiet blond ended up changing on me.<em>  
><em>Shy to outgoing.<em>  
><em>Coordinated to clumsy.<em>  
><em>Advanced to sadly lacking.<em>  
><em>All because of that new group of friends.<em>  
><em>He stopped hanging out with me.<em>  
><em>So…its hard to admit but…<em>  
><em>Yes I, an Uchiha, got a bit jealous.<em>  
><em>He was my friend and I do have an interest in him.<em>

* * *

><p>At the age of fifteen, Sasuke seemed to slowly slip away from his closest friend. Don't get it wrong, Sasuke cherished his best friend and would never ponder about throwing away that friendship. In fact, he was still where he was, but his best friend was a different story…<p>

Walking out of Konoha High, Sasuke saw his childhood friend. Ecstatic that he saw him for the first time since a week, the raven grinned. "Naruto!" He called, hoping to get his attention. The blonde looked around till he saw a pale hand waving.

Seeing Sasuke's hand made Naruto smile and run up to the raven. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, giving him a tight hug. "Naru…can't breathe…" Sasuke squeaked out. Realizing, Naruto let Sasuke go. "Oops, sorry." Naruto said sheepishly as Sasuke fell to the floor. Breathing for a second, Sasuke got up. "For someone so tiny, you have too much strength." Sasuke replied, receiving angry glare from Naruto.

"I'm not tiny! I'm vertically challenged!" Naruto argued, puffing his cheeks out. "Yeah, I know you are." Sasuke said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

Blushing slightly, Naruto looked away. "I'm not a child, Sasuke." He muttered. "Well you're one to me." Sasuke stated, ruffling it again.

* * *

><p>As they stay there having a little friendly bicker, they heard a loud call. "NA-RU-TOOOOOO!" Kiba barked as he ran up to the duo, others hot on his tail. Once Sasuke heard Kiba, his smile turned into a very discontented frown. 'Why when we're having quality time?' He thought to himself. Once Kiba and the group came, Naruto grinned widely. "Hi guys!" He replied.<p>

"We were heading over to Sai's house to paint. Wanna come?" Lee requested. "Sure! Of course I'd come." Naruto stated. He turned and looked at Sasuke. "Would you like to join us?" He asked politely.

"No thanks. I was going home, so I'm not making any detours." Sasuke replied uninterested. "Oh…alright, talk to you later." Naruto said waving to Sasuke. "Wait," Sasuke quickly. Naruto spun quickly. Jotting something on a piece of paper and giving it to Naruto, Sasuke muttered so only Naruto heard. "Text me when you get home. I'll be waiting."

Blushing slightly, Naruto nodded and ran off waving back at Sasuke. Sasuke returned the gesture with a small smile until Naruto was out of sight. Now alone, Sasuke's face turned into anger. "Always when I'm with him…" He muttered.

The walk home was uneventful for Sasuke, being that he had no one to talk to and the only person he wanted to talk to wasn't able to.

Opening his front door, he took off his shoes and shuffled all the way to his room. After flopping onto his queen sized bed, he took out his phone and watched it. "And the waiting starts…" He sighs out.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Four Hours Later with Naruto…<strong>

"Ahhh! I'm a mess!" Naruto screamed when he looked in the mirror. He had blotches of red, black, white, gray, green, purple and blue all over him. "Well, you're supposed to be like that. If you didn't know, that's the purpose of a paint fight." Kiba replied sarcastically.

"No duh! But my mother is going to kill me!" Naruto stated, unhappy with the fact he'll be grounded if he came home in such a state. Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, dude. Why don't you ask that guy you were arguing with for help?" Naruto crossed his arms. "Do you have to bring him up like that?" He asked.

Kiba shrugged again. "Who was he anyway?" Lee asked. "_Konoha High's Scariest Loner_ - Sasuke Uchiha." Sai answered. "That was _Sasuke Uchiha_!?" Kiba shouted. Naruto nodded. "He's been my closest friend since Kindergarten." He stated.

"Then why doesn't he hang out with you?" Lee continued inquiring. "I guess because of us having only each other in the past, he doesn't want to associate with others." Naruto replied honestly. "He's jealous." Sai stated simply. "Huh?" Naruto faced Sai. "He's jealous that we took his place." Sai restated.

"That's not true. Sasuke isn't the jealous type, Sai." Naruto defended. How could they think he'd be jealous?! "That's not what I concluded, Naruto." Sai replied. "Well, you've concluded wrong." Naruto argued, not happy with Sai. "I'm going to Sasuke's. See you guys later." Naruto muttered, leaving the residence.

"He does know it's going to rain, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later With Sasuke<strong>

"I've waited for almost five hours for him!" Sasuke groaned. THe rain poured outside and he seemed pretty doubtful that Naruto would message him. "What's taking you so long, Naruto?" He wondered out loud before hearing a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" He asked himself, rushing towards the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw a very messy and very wet Naruto standing there. Opening the door, Sasuke looked astonished that his childhood friend looked as if he was the battleground for a war. "Naruto?" He asked confused. "Oh, heh, it's a long story." Naruto said smiling sheepishly. Shaking his head, Sasuke let him in. "Only you could get into something like that." He stated, closing the door and fetching a towel for Naruto.

"Go take a shower. We don't need you getting sick. I'll wash and dry your clothes for you while you're in there." Sasuke said, pushing the soaking and cold Naruto towards the washroom.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said before closing the wooden navy door. Smiling, Sasuke walked away. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later...<strong>

Naruto was in a pair of extra pyjamas sitting with Sasuke on Sasuke's bed eating a cup of ramen.

After finishing, Naruto remember what Sai said. Thinking it was a good time to tell him, he faced his friend. "Sasuke?' He asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you jealous?" He asked innocently.

Not catching on, Sasuke got confused. "Jealous of what?" He replied.

"Of my other friends. Are you jealous of them?" Naruto asked again.

Sighing a bit, Sasuke watched Naruto. "I am a bit." He muttered.

Naruto was taken aback. "B-but you're Sasuke Uchiha! You never get jealous of anything!" Naruto stated.

"Well, I'm jealous that they spend more time with you than you spend with me." Sasuke replied.

"Alright then, if I promise that we'll hang out more, will you stop being jealous?" Naruto asked.

"I guess it would." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. I promise will spend more time together." Naruto stated, smiling.

"I'll hold you to it, Naru." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out again.

"We got school tomorrow,, Naruto. Let's get to bed." Sasuke continued, yawning.

"Kay." Naruto agreed, quickly throwing the ramen cup out and pouncing on the bed.

After the two got comfortable under the sheets, Sasuke turned off the lamplight.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

Kirua: Kiru feels accomplished. *strikes victory pose*

Yami: Fanfiction is being a bird and isn't letting us post new other new stories.

Kirua: I want to put of Spawn of Evil now. T.T

Yami: *sigh* Review. More reviews mean more chapters due to the rise in Kiru's enthusiasm level.


End file.
